Run Away
by readingfreak101
Summary: Gabriella runs away from home. Who will come and find her when she thinks no one notices? Two shot! TROYELLA! This goes along with my other oneshot Forgotten. Kind of a songfic. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**This goes along with my other twoshot, Forgotten. You don't have to read the other one to understand this. I really hope you like it and I'm sorry it took me so long to put up. **

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the song.

* * *

Gabriella POV

I walked away from my house not looking back. My green backpack slung over my back. I was running away.

There was nothing happening in me life, no excitement. Most people would want a life without a lot of dream but that's what I wanted. So, I packed a bag full of a couple of sets of clothes and some food that wouldn't rot easily.

When I reached my destination no one was there. I looked at the rusting metal of the equipment and sat on the slide. Wind blew through the park making the metals squeak.

What would my mom do when she found out I was gone? What would Troy do?

Troy, he was my best friend. He is my best friend. I loved him, but no one knew. People always said that we are perfect for each other, each time I blush but he ignores it. I hope he would try and come and find me. Maybe someone does care about me.

I got up and walked towards a little bridge that was barely two feet off the ground. Thunder filled the air as I looked up. Storm clouds were coming in. I ran and grabbed my bag, searching for somewhere to hide. There was one of those things that you crawl through, it was big enough to fit me comfortably, as comfortable as you can get in those at least.

I reached down and pulled out my old notebook, it is filled with songs that I have written, songs that I started but never finished.

I flipped to a new page and started writing, pouring my heart out into words.

I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

I pulled my jacket closer to my body as a breeze swept through the park. It was getting darker by the second. The moonlight reflected off the metal. I looked up a little, as much as I could. I was almost done raining, hopefully it wouldn't start again.

I looked down and began to think about the next verse. This would probably be one of my best songs. Suddenly it came to me, I wrote it down before I forgot it which has happened a lot.

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cause nothings going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

Surely someone would have noticed that I was gone. I hadn't told my mom anything, I had just walked out. She had been in the kitchen making dinner when I walked out. The radio was blasting so I don't think heard the door close.

Knowing my mom she probably tried to call the police but I know how they work. They won't send someone out until they are missing for over twenty four hours. Taylor, my best friend had gone out shopping and left a message on her mom's phone telling her. Her mom hadn't checked her messages and thought that she had gone missing, but when she called the station no one would come out.

Taylor went home that night to find her mother sobbing into her fathers arms about how she had lost her baby. Her mom went to the station to apologize for yelling at them and brought cookies, stale or not.

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeahhhhhh

A play Tunnel! That's what I'm laying in right now. I remember playing on these when I was little. I saw a kid get stuck in one and didn't go near them for a month. Te kid was pretty big though.

It's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you (2x)

I quickly finished the song and put my notebook up. It had been at least another thirty minutes and no had even come by, not even a car passing by. Maybe no one noticed that I was actually gone. That hurt, a lot.

I laid my head down on the small pillow that I had out into my backpack and let myself drift off into a deep sleep, maybe someone would come while I was sleeping.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review and tell me what you thought. The next chapter should be up in two or three days.**

**Amanda!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I hope it was worth it! By the way, this doesn't really go along with Forgotten, I realized that when I finished the chapter the way I wanted to.

* * *

**

Troy POV

Where is she? She couldn't have gone that far, could she? But she could have. She doesn't have the money. Then again she has saved most of her money since she was thirteen. Oh my god, where is she!

I ran around the mall that was about to close to see if she was here. At first I didn't think she would be here but here she could buy most anything and there were too many people to figure out which one was here. I kept on running around looking everywhere.

"I'm sorry sir but you have to leave, we are locking up the mall now," A police officer said to me. I stopped and sadly walked out of the mall, she wasn't there.

Ms. Montez had called me up crying about how she couldn't find Gabriella anywhere. I managed to call everyone but no one has seen her. She tried to call the police but they wouldn't come out unless there is proof that they have run away or it has been over twenty four hours.

Taylor and the rest of the gang were at her house right now trying to stop Ms. Montez from killing everyone that tries to get in her way.

I ran out to my car, all the running in basketball is finally helping in another way! I had checked the mall, everyone's house. I went through her neighborhood, well, I just kind of drove through really fast.

She wouldn't go anywhere so close, would she? I should know this. I'm her best friend! I love her!

I knew this since we started high school. She was always the one that helped me with my homework or helped me study so I didn't fail a test and get kicked off the team. I don't think I could live without her.

I slowly drove through her neighborhood again just incase I was wrong. I spotted the park that we always went to, even now. The swings were blowing with the wind. I pulled into the parking lot and let my head fall onto the steering wheel, where could she be?

That's where I noticed a figure lying in the play tunnel; Gabi could never remember what those were called. It looked like a girl; she had a pillow under her head and was sleeping with a jacket on. That was my jacket!!!

She had stolen it last week and never gave it back, of course I didn't mind; when I got it back it would smell like her which was a plus. We were watching a horror movie and she didn't want to watch so she took my jacket and covered herself with it. Gabi ended up wearing it for the rest of the night as we fell asleep, she mumbled something about it smelling good.

I opened the door and ran out to go and get her. It had just rained so everything was wet.

I ran over to her, she was sleeping peacefully. Her notebook was sitting next to her, well kind of, as much as it could be. I reached out and grabbed it, wanting to see if she had written anything.

I flipped to the last page and read it over, my eyes were filled with tears, by the time I was done. She thought that no one would come to find her. I had enough of looking at her and started saying her name. She didn't move, I said it louder and louder until she woke.

Gabi POV

I was dreaming about Troy and I. We were married and living together with kids and everything.

_I walked around the large kitchen making breakfast for Troy and our two kids. Troy walked down the stairs in pants and a t-shirt. His hair was messed up as always but even worse because he just for out of bed._

"_Hey Gabi!" He said cheerfully and started making toast._

"_Hey," I replied taking the pancakes off of the griddle. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. We put all of the food on the table and each went to a different room._

_I walked into my four year old daughter, Paige's room. She looked so peaceful sleeping. She had Troy's eyes but my hair. Troy had already taught her how to shoot a basketball. She loved it._

"_Paige," I said leaning down and shaking her a little. Her eyes opened slowly._

"_Morning mommy," she said tiredly. She gave me and hug and reached out for me to pick her up. I grabbed her by the waist and brought her up to my waist._

_When we got out, Troy and our other daughter, Jenny. Jenny was seven years old with my eyes and troy's hair. She was decent in school but was more athletic than academic. I was fine with that._

_Both of them already love singing and acting. We all sat down and ate together talking about what was going on and everything._

_I was in Paige's room helping her get ready when I heard Troy calling my name over and over again._

"_GABI! GABI! GABI!"_

I woke up startled, getting up to fast and hitting my head on the top of the not so tall play tunnel, these things are dangerous. My eyes swept over the park seeing what had caused to me to wake up from that awesome.

My eyes fell on Troy, he was running towards the tunnel. I quickly got out, he cam after me. Once he reached me he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that again," Troy whispered. We pulled back, I looked at him.

"Why not? It's not like anyone cares," I said. His face became hard and cold.

"Don't ever say that no one cares. Your mom is crying at your house and I left the gang to try and calm her down. They all care," he said. I looked down, did he care.He must have read my mind because he suddenly said, "And I care, a lot. I-I-I-I l-love you Gabi," he stuttered out. I was shocked to say the least.

Am I still dreaming? Or did Troy really just tell me that he loves me? I smiled, who cares, I'm going to enjoy while I can.

"I love you too," I whispered. We leaned in and kissed for the first time. We pulled apart.

"We better get you home before your mom drives Chad crazy or the other way around," Troy whispered. I giggled and nodded, not doing anything though. Neither of us moved but somehow we ended up kissing again.

I wouldn't be running away again anytime soon.

* * *

**So, as I said, this has nothing to do with Forgotten but it mentions it in the first chapter when she sings and I jsut want to run away and all that. Please review. I have two more ideas that I'm working on right now. It really hard with all of the homework and stuff. **

**Volleyball is over but I may become a manager for basketball which takes some time, maybe the same amount as volleyball but I'm not sure. Again, please review. Thanks**

**Amanda!**


End file.
